


【双豹组】我的宝贝

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 设定：和电影相反，尼卓布杀了哥哥特查卡得了皇位，罗曼达带着年幼的特查拉逃出瓦坎达。尼卓布死后尼贾达卡继承皇位。苏睿是尼贾达卡的亲妹妹。ABO！Omega特查拉切除了自己的腺体，Alpha埃里克。





	【双豹组】我的宝贝

**Author's Note:**

> 放心，这个是写完的。

  
上.

 

“打开这个箱子，他就是你的。”

  
“什么意思？”年轻的国王皱眉。

 

“他在这个箱子里被关了一个月，是个人都会精神错乱。而且一出来就会有印随反应，认主什么的，你懂的。”

 

“那你为什么把他送给我？”埃里克不由自主地握紧拳头。

 

油腻的中年白人耸耸肩，“我可对这麻烦不感兴趣，况且阉割过的omega操起来还没有beta带劲，送你更赚钱。”

 

“好。”埃里克松开了拳头，走到箱子旁边用手指敲了敲，他能听到里面的男人像个受惊的小兽一样动了一下。

  
“朵拉，杀了他。”

  
/

  
特查拉，埃里克从没见过有比这更好听的名字。比起自己别扭绕口的皇室名字“尼贾达卡”，他更习惯叫自己在麻省理工读书时的化名。

  
特查拉，舌尖顶到上颚再微微一噘嘴，这个名字就从舌头上翻着跟头弹了出去，就像只被逗猫棒吸引的小猫咪，可爱又调皮。

 

特查拉。埃里克舌尖安静地一遍又一遍地唤着这个名字。

  
他很小就知道自己有个流浪在外的堂兄，但每次问父亲堂兄为什么要离开瓦坎达，父亲总是不回答他。他多希望自己的堂兄能在皇宫里陪着他，他们可以一起学习，一起训练，一起对长老们恶作剧。虽然瓦卡比是他的好朋友，但是比起从王宫跑去边境部落，当然是有个和自己睡一间屋子的堂兄更好啊！埃里克也没见过自己堂兄的照片，但他相信自己堂兄是个和他一样帅气的男孩，而且性格应该没他那么难搞。小小的埃里克隔三差五地就要对着夕阳许愿，希望他的哥哥在外面玩够了能快点回来陪他。

  
可是直到他长大了都没有收到和自己堂兄有关的一丝一毫信息。十八岁的成年礼后，他逼问自己的父王到底是怎么回事。尼卓布对着聪颖过人的埃里克再也无法隐瞒，只得把当年政治斗争的一切告诉了他——他在决斗瀑布上打败了、准确地说是杀死了自己亲哥哥，夺得了皇位，哥嫂罗曼达怕他对年幼的特查拉下手，带着特查拉连夜逃离了瓦坎达。为了防止特查拉回来复仇把自己赶下王位，尼卓布在几年内暗暗围剿了特查卡的所有亲信。

  
埃里克内心又惊又怒，他不敢相信自己一直敬爱的父亲和国王突然跌下神坛成了一个野心家和杀人犯。看着尼卓布疲惫又内疚的脸，埃里克握着匕首的手松了又紧紧了又松。他不知道自己心里的无名火烧的是什么，如果是仇恨，他在仇恨什么？他的父亲夺得王位有一部分是为了他，他没有资格去仇恨如此疼爱自己的父亲。但他就是无法原谅，无法原谅父亲居然能对自己的亲兄弟痛下杀手，无法原谅他让一个毫无依靠的女人带着孩子在外漂泊流浪毫不过问，无法原谅他用一个又一个像模像样地谎言欺瞒了自己十几年。

  
埃里克走了。

  
他走的并非毫无理由，麻省理工给他发了录取通知书，他可以名正言顺地暂时摆脱自己靠杀人得来的王子地位，暂时摆脱自己那个拗口地、自己突然讨厌起来的王室名字。

  
/

  
“你可以睡在床上的。”埃里克说。

 

男人正跪在床脚的地毯上，局促不安地用手指扣着膝盖上的长袍衣料，如果他还有腺体的话，整个房间里一定充满了他紧张的信息素味。

  
显然的，黑箱完全摧毁了他的精神，他几乎什么都不记得了，连自己的名字和性别都要靠别人告诉。而且他现在还把埃里克看做解救他的主人。可是他的主人非但没有奴役他、使用他，而是带他去洗了舒适的热水澡，给他穿上柔软的袍子，派人给他端上美味的食物。特查拉心里又感激又害怕，即使已经深夜了，他也不敢轻率地躺在地毯上睡去，只能安静地跪在床脚等埃里克回来——他听说自己是Omega，或许他能在自己Alpha主人的性欲上帮上忙。

 

听到埃里克的话，特查拉像是得到了赦免。他垂着头站起来，久跪的膝盖让他踉跄了一下，但没关系，特查拉稳住了自己，双手伸到胸前，颤抖着一颗一颗解开自己的衣扣。

  
他现在全裸了，不着一物，身体并无伤疤但一个月的挨饿让他瘦得像个易碎的娃娃。特查拉知道自己明显的肋骨一定十分难看，而且埃里克疑惑的眼神让他有些惊慌——他希望自己没有做错——他缓慢地爬上了床，四肢着地，像狗一样跪趴着高抬起自己的屁股。

  
他迟迟没有得到进入或抚摸，特查拉的脸贴在床单上忍不住轻轻啜泣，他是个又丑陋又无用的垃圾，他就要再次被丢进那个暗无天日的黑箱子里了。

  
滑滑地衣料贴上了他的脊背——埃里克把他扶起来，帮他穿上了刚刚褪下的长袍，动作无比温柔，还摸了摸他的脸。

  
“没关系的，睡吧。”

  
看着特查拉像母胎里的婴儿那样蜷缩在大床的角落，埃里克突然想放声大哭。

  
/

 

埃里克还记得自己第一次查到特查拉信息。

  
他料定自己父亲不可能就那么放任特查拉在瓦坎达以外自由生长，就算没往他身边安插眼线，也绝对会立个档案时不时地分析一下特查拉回来篡位的可能。所以他简单粗暴地把刀架到祖厉脖子上，从他那里抢来了存有特查拉全部信息的奇莫由珠，添进自己的手串里。

 

埃里克打开投影刚看到性别那一栏就立刻退了出去。

  
Omega。

  
操他妈的这群老不死的，光是让一个王室孩子流浪在外就算了，关键这他妈的还是个Omega！

  
埃里克不敢去想自己的堂兄作为一个性别上处于劣势的Omega这些年是他妈的怎么过来的。如果要他在这里看完特查拉二十多年的成长历程和所遭受的一切苦难，他可能要把整个王宫都给掀翻。  
直到去美国上学，在校外租的公寓里安顿好之后，埃里克才深吸几口气，盘坐在地上打开了奇莫由珠子的全息投影。

  
看到特查拉的照片时埃里克笑了一下——和他想象中的一样，他的堂兄英俊非凡，一双乌黑明亮的大眼睛和挺翘的睫毛格外吸引人。他的身材看起来比平常的Omega都要高大，十指修长，手腕纤细又优雅，肌肉线条明朗且流畅，就像头温柔的野兽。明明眼睛如欲涕般始终含着水光，然而皱起眉时又像是下一秒就会跳起来用他大腿绞住你的喉咙。

  
他看起来真迷人，埃里克想。

  
男人的人生在他面前一点点铺平展开，他看见小小的特查拉被他的母亲抱着穿过拥挤的贫民区，看见十几岁的特查拉被几个小混混狠狠摔倒在地，看见特查拉在灰蒙蒙的雨天里站在街上向路人推销圆珠笔，看见特查拉刚刚分化时痛苦地用手捂住自己发烫的腺体，看见特查拉被骗进酒吧险些被恶意标记，看见特查拉握着自己母亲逐渐冰冷垂落的手低头哭泣……

  
埃里克深吸一口气。他知道奇莫由珠子记录的不过是特查拉二十多年人生中零星的几个小事，作为瓦坎达养尊处优的王位继承人，他贫瘠的想象力根本无法概括这位Omega堂兄人生中所有的磨难。

  
埃里克的心脏倏然揪紧，他给自己套上了一个枷锁，一份无法言说的愧疚和责任。他已经在无意识中把特查拉划进了自己的生活，自作主张地把特查拉拉进自己的保护圈。他觉得自己身为一个Alpha、身为他的弟弟，对特查拉的保护理所应当。他控制不住自己去想他，去虚构特查拉的生活，去在自己的生活琐事里填上特查拉的影子——如果此时此刻特查拉坐在他的身边，会如何？  
他想见到他，他想把他留住，他想把他带回家。

  
埃里克继续向后划，特查拉的生活进入了大学部分。特查拉的成绩很好，全额奖学金进了牛津大学——什么？埃里克气得捶了自己一拳，早知道特查拉在牛津，他就不申请MIT了！  
不过好在埃里克没有忽略奇莫由珠最后一次更新出的一条新消息：“特查拉今年交换至美国麻省理工大学。”

  
我操！

 

埃里克心里的那头小豹子开始像扑蝴蝶一样地上下乱跳，简直是豹女神在帮助他把特查拉带向自己身边！

  
/

  
特查拉还没有醒，安静地睡在埃里克的身边。

  
埃里克一直一直希望特查拉能和他回瓦坎达，他清楚自己的性格太过乖戾，比起当国王更适合做一个为瓦坎达冲锋陷阵的战士，而特查拉和他相反，绝对会是个温厚仁慈的好国王，他希望能有特查拉和他一起治理瓦坎达。然而在学校说破自己身份后，特查拉决绝地拒绝了他，甚至立刻离开了他。没留下任何理由。

  
你为什么就那么走掉，连句话都不说？

  
埃里克坐在床边去手背去蹭特查拉的睡脸，无声地责问。

  
他知道特查拉摇摇欲坠的精神世界还处于极度敏感的状态，他可不希望他的宝贝睡醒之后因为看不到自己再次崩溃。

  
“你醒了。”埃里克用拇指揉了揉特查拉的嘴角。

 

特查拉刚睡醒的还有些看不清世界的大眼睛就那么迷茫地看着埃里克，水濛濛的，看得埃里克心都要化掉了。

  
“你为什么对我这么好？”特查拉爬起来，抱着自己的长腿坐好，下巴搭在膝盖上，像小动物一样歪头看向埃里克。

 

“因为我们是恋人。”埃里克毫不脸红地说出这个答案，为了让对方确信还释放了点信息素——他又没说谎！在此之前他们确实在一起过，他只不过少补充了一句他们的另外一层关系！

  
“咳咳！”

  
门口传来苏睿尴尬又不失礼貌的咳嗽声，“嗨！brother！”

  
“这是我的妹妹，也是你的妹妹。”埃里克看着特查拉似懂非懂地点点头，“我们有点事要说，我先让侍女带你去洗澡。”

  
走到房间外大门刚一合上苏睿就伸手捶了埃里克一拳，“你干嘛骗他！他只是现在什么都不知道，但他以后都会想起来的！”

  
苏睿捶了一拳还觉得不解气，又踢了一脚埃里克的小腿，“他不止是你的宝贝！他还是我的哥哥！还是这个国家的王子！我不明白你为什么不让我尽快治好他！”

  
“他会好起来的，只不过这样慢一点缓和一点。多呆那么一会儿也好，我怕他想起来之后又要离开我，我只是想自私一次。苏睿……”埃里克的预期难得带上了恳求的语气，“你知道我爱他，超过血缘关系的那种爱，超越Alpha和Omega相互吸引的那种爱，你就让我……嗷！”

 

爆脾气的小公主又在自己亲哥的小腿上狠踢一脚，“臭国王！你自私的次数还少吗！有时候我真觉得你才是我弟弟！”

  
“那你照顾好他，有问题就快点告诉我。”小公主吸了吸鼻子，蹭掉眼角刚涌上来的泪，头也不回地走掉了——只不过抬手竖了个中指。

  
/

  
特查拉没有腺体，这是在埃里克见到他之后才知道的事。

  
为了能让自己获得堂兄的好感，特查拉刚交换过来的时候，埃里克就做了周密的计划，从怎么巧妙地“偶遇”刚进学校的特查拉，“热心”帮助特查拉整理宿舍办手续，带特查拉一起吃饭逛学校，再到之后怎么有事没事的在特查拉那刷存在感，假装漫不经心地约特查拉出去玩。为了获得特查拉的好感埃里克简直使出了十二分的努力，还经常远程请求苏睿出谋划策，美名其曰是为了让“流浪在外的王子尽快回到瓦坎达”，一脸美滋滋的蠢样简直想让苏睿遥控点什么锤爆他的头。

  
不过在问到怎么才能让特查拉成为自己的舍友时，苏睿无情地捅破了他的幻想：“白痴！他是个Omega，你是个Alpha，你又没告诉他你是他的兄弟，而且你们又不是情侣，怎么可以同居！”  
埃里克陷入沉思，对哦，这该怎么办？

  
而且他突然发现，除了在特查拉剧烈运动后从汗水里散发的那些淡得几乎捕捉不到的甜味，他好像从来没有闻到过特查拉信息素的味道。

 

 

中.

 

埃里克怀疑自己爱上了特查拉。

  
他只要一没课就忍不住去找他，他知道特查拉需要奖学金总要更努力地学习，但就算只是陪着特查拉泡图书馆，埃里克也乐此不疲。然后悄悄把奇莫由珠子摆在桌子上，偷拍几张特查拉垂下眼睛认真学习的样子，回到公寓把照片一张一张传到自己在美国买的小手机里，美滋滋地一张张翻看，再全部打包发给苏睿。

  
“埃里克你是不是爱上他了？”苏睿看着那几百张特查拉无死角的近脸照片和卷翘睫毛，对自己的傻乐的亲哥做出了如上判断，“就算你们性别上没问题，但他可是你堂兄哦！”

  
苏睿的话像个巨大的破坏球，埃里克眼看着大球荡过来砸中自己眉心没有丝毫躲闪的机会。他刚才还想让苏睿给特查拉也设计一套黑豹战衣，现在就只能把奇莫由珠塞进沙发里强行中断这场对话。  
可豹女神巴斯特偏偏在这个时候暂停了对他的庇佑，奇莫由珠不知道被碰到了哪里，他偷拍的那上千张照片被投影到了空气里，铺天盖地，立体环绕，埃里克不管向哪里转身都能看到特查拉温润的眼神和在他梦里反复出现的面容。

  
不，这不对，埃里克想要逃避：他闭上眼睛诱骗自己接近特查拉初衷不过是为了满足自己的好奇心以及预防特查拉磨剑复仇的绥靖政策。他没有爱上他，他不是那种毛头小子，他可以立刻删掉自己睡前必看的相册然后随便找个香甜的Omega带进自己公寓。

  
“埃里克你确定吗？”

  
操！这个破珠子为什么偏偏要挑了这么一句话来质疑他此时的心绪！先前留存的特查拉的声音被自动播放了出来，埃里克抬头看了眼这段音频所在的画面——他还清楚得记得那是自己硬拉着特查拉陪他去那个日本巡回的鬼屋，特查拉听着里面的阵阵惨叫怕得不肯进去，在门口拉着他的胳膊小声请求，湿漉漉的大眼睛像小动物一样可怜无辜，睫毛上还挂着亮晶晶的小泪滴。埃里克的心脏像化掉的棉花糖一样立刻软了一大片，甜丝丝的滴着糖水，他没法再在特查拉的眼神里多坚持一秒他邪恶的趣味，举双手双脚投降着请他去吃小熊卖的冰淇淋。

  
埃里克又看到了那双眼睛，让他想起瓦坎达的夜空，千千万万颗星斗此刻在他双眼里闪烁。

  
埃里克放弃了，他承认了，他想亲吻特查拉的嘴唇，想把捂住特查拉的眼睛感受那些睫毛像蝴蝶一样划过自己的手心，想要把下巴搭在特查拉的肩上舔掉他脖颈上的细小汗滴，想要特查拉在自己身下小声的呻吟、晃动着求他慢一点。他确定这些幻想和情感以及那股让他阴茎跳动的电流和他妈的信息素没有半毛钱关系——他爱上他了。单纯又热烈。

  
/

  
自从特查拉回来之后埃里克就把自己国王的义务甩到了一边，会议不开，文件不看，长老来骂街就让朵拉赶出去——他无所谓自己在别人眼中昏庸暴力的形象，反正他一直就是这么个臭德行，我行我素，只顾自己。即位仪式上娜吉雅对他的挑战也没能让他停止用自己呛人的信息素对周围人进行无差别攻击。

  
他杀了克劳，一刀一刀，就像古代折磨囚徒一样漫长且痛苦。好像这样就可以逃避特查拉曾受到伤害的事实。但是事实就像空气化形的鳞爪，顺着咽喉钻进去一把攥住你的肺，让你不受控制地干咳出眼泪。看着特查拉瘦削的身体和小心翼翼的动作，埃里克知道自己无处可逃——他的宝贝被伤害了。

  
不过特查拉和最开始的样子相比，看起来已经好很多了。至少他不再那么畏缩，只是缩在巨大的落地窗前看着瓦坎达的景色。今天他甚至主动央求埃里克带他出去走走，埃里克欣然接受。  
埃里克担心街上太过吵闹以及人们的围观会让特查拉引起不适，于是带他去了边境部落——他也打算让他的好兄弟瓦卡比见见自己的爱人、这个国家的另一位王子。  
埃里克把特查拉攥着自己衣角的手松开，握进自己手心，还拉到自己嘴边在手背上印下一个吻；“我说过我们是恋人。”特查拉有点害羞，只是微笑着不说话，任埃里克牵着他去看远处栅栏里的大犀牛。

  
瓦卡比实在不能理解尼贾达卡为什么要把特查拉带过来，眼前的男人正沉迷于喂犀牛吃苹果，眼神比他们部落十岁的小孩子还要亮，完全没有他期待的那种锐气和魄力。他不明白埃里克为什么爱上他。

  
“你确定是他？”瓦卡比忍不住问。

  
埃里克全神贯注地看着特查拉，难得露出了笑容：“当然。”

  
“我知道你在疑惑什么，瓦卡比。”埃里克转头，换上了另一种表情，“这不是他原本的样子，等到他完全恢复了你只就明白了。”

  
“况且一个敢把自己腺体切除的Omega，你觉得他会是个软弱可欺的小绵羊吗？”

  
/

  
在那天和苏睿的对话之后，埃里克冷静了一会儿就立刻冲出家门，花店已大多都关门了，埃里克连着抢了好几家才拼出一束像样的玫瑰花。站在特查拉公寓门口，埃里克突然慌张——他来的太突然了，没准备告白的台词，没准备一个足够浪漫的烛光晚餐，头发乱糟糟的，还跑出了一身臭汗，他甚至不知道特查拉在不在家，就像个接到女神电话的初中生一样跑了出来。埃里克的手在门板前伸出去又缩回来，嘴唇蠕动着思考着该说点什么——门开了。

  
埃里克就这么稀里糊涂地被特查拉请了进去，那束鲜红的玫瑰花尴尬地摆在自己身前，手脚都不知道往哪放，直到特查拉给他递了一杯柠檬水才终于找回自己的舌头。

  
“特查拉我……”

  
“送我的吗？我很喜欢，谢谢。”特查拉打断了他的话，接过那束玫瑰，把鼻尖埋进去狠狠地闻了闻，对埃里克露出一个鼓励的微笑。

  
“我喜欢你。”埃里克终于蹦出这么一句话。

 

“我知道。”埃里克被特查拉的回答惊地瞪大了眼睛，“但是，我不是一个完整的Omega。”

  
埃里克没懂，直到特查拉牵着他的手摸上他的后颈才明白——那里，本来应该有个鼓起来的东西，本该应该有个腺体，控制特查拉的信息素，控制他的发情期，控制特查拉作为一个Omega的全部本能行为。然而现在那里凹进去了一块，还有一条横贯的疤痕，boom，信息素消失，发情期消失，生育功能消失。

  
埃里克的脑子炸了一片，眼前冒出电视失去信号的黑白雪花画面，他听见特查拉在耐心地向他解释：他一直和自己的母亲相依为命，他不希望自己被Omega本能控制所以选择切除了自己的腺体。  
“……所以你闻不到我的信息素，我也不能生宝宝，如果你介意……”

  
“我不介意！”埃里克立刻反驳。

  
Omega腺体切除这种手术至今都只有地下的小医馆能提供，因为担心顾客在手术中失去意识，麻药都只打一点点，除去手术中的剧痛，术后很长一段时间Omega都会因为内分泌失调反复呕吐、四肢无力、持续低烧、腹部绞痛，还要面临伤口感染的危险。要这样撑上三个月才能确定你在这场手术里幸存了下来。他知道没有家庭的单身Omega处境很危险，但他完全不敢想象特查拉到底经历了多大的绝望，才让他有了如此决心去躺在地下室的手术台上，和自己的腺体永远再见。

  
埃里克心痛极了。

  
他把特查拉轻轻推在床上，极尽温柔地用嘴唇去描摹特查拉身体的每一寸，虔诚地就像在亲吻豹女神的足跟。他用舌头去开拓特查拉紧致的小穴，在肛口反复舔弄，舌尖不断向里刺戳，直到那里被弄得松软可口、再多舔一下特查拉就会哭叫着射出来，才恋恋不舍地离开。他缓慢地把自己巨大的阴茎推进去，每深入一点都忍耐着停下来询问特查拉的感受，等待特查拉呼吸平稳下来冲他点头。他埋在特查拉的穴道里小幅度地顶弄，细心观察着特查拉的反应，亲吻着特查拉的面颊帮助他放松，再三确定特查拉完全适应后才舍得大开大合地操干起来。

  
埃里克从没想到自己会有在性爱中如此温柔的一面，他在自己射精前拔了出来，体外成结——他不想自己巨大的结伤害到特查拉萎缩下去的子宫。埃里克从背后抱住高潮后的特查拉，温存着舔舐特查拉的后颈，他能从那些细小的汗珠里尝到特查拉淡淡的、甜甜的味道：就像一坨棉花糖化在了一杯甜腻的巧克力里。  
他不再去想自己无法标记特查拉的事。他只知道他爱他。超越于此。

 

 

 

下.

 

特查拉的情况越来越好了，凹陷下去的脸颊又重新填上了肉，笑容也越来越多。除了记忆还没能恢复，精神状态已经和往日无异了。甚至还要活泼一些，不仅会拿自己开些玩笑，还迅速取代了埃里克成了苏睿最喜欢的哥哥。

  
埃里克十分高兴特查拉的状态，他的宝贝完完全全相信他的话，把他当做自己挚爱对待，甜蜜得让埃里克感觉自己飘在云朵里。

  
“收收你冒着一股傻气的信息素，国王陛下！”苏睿一边摆弄着手上的新发明，一边没好气地对这个在自己实验室里炫耀了一下午的蠢Alpha说，“你有这个时间赖在这，还不如去管管国事儿。听说长老们都快气疯了，凑在一起琢磨怎么把你弄下去呢。”

  
“随便他们喽，就算把我弄下去了还有特查拉。他可是瓦坎达的正统王子，绝对有资格坐上那把椅子。”埃里克不以为然，维持着自己平均每句话都要提一下特查拉的频率继续说，“上次的检查结果出了吗？特查拉现在身体怎么样了？能不能做爱了？哎呦！”

 

埃里克被苏睿扔过来的虎头手炮砸了个正着，捂着自己的额头一脸不可思议：“你干什么？”

  
苏睿气得简直想翻白眼：“首先，就算你再不屑于传统你也不可能就这么把王位让给特查拉，别顶嘴，这么严肃的事不是你想挑战一下规则就能行的！其次，我才十八岁你能不能别老和我说做爱的事！你们Alpha脑子只有生殖器官吗！”

  
“还有”苏睿残忍地冷哼，“你敢确定他全部想起来之后还愿意留下来吗？”

  
苏睿的话像从缝隙中吹出的冷风一下气涌入埃里克的领口，埃里克被冻得一哆嗦：是啊，他能确定吗？他还记得在和特查拉坦白身份后对方冷掉的表情还有一言不发的转身。如果特查拉恢复记忆后会不会鄙夷他再次的隐瞒？会不会恨他趁人之危钻进他的身体？会不会再次毫不留情地逃离他的身边？

  
不，不要。埃里克边往回走边痛苦地闭上了眼睛。那些重复了无数次的梦境又冲到他的大脑皮层——埃里克记得自己在梦里不停地追啊跑啊，声嘶力竭筋疲力尽，然而留给他的从来都是一个越来越模糊的背影。

  
夜幕降下来，特查拉铺着毯子倚靠在王宫的房顶上，闲适地给自己斟着酒。瓦坎达特制的陈酿让这个硬线条的omega显得有些晕乎乎的可爱，看见埃里克走过来又笑着冲他举起另一杯已经斟满的酒杯：“你说我的眼睛像这里的夜空？”

  
埃里克点点头，接过酒杯在特查拉身边坐下，默默注视着自己的爱人抬头欣赏着明明照照镜子就能看到的星空。

  
特查拉的眼睛里像有千千万万颗星斗和千千万万轮明月，只要他伸手去碰其中一颗，它们就会一个接一个地闪亮起来。

  
豹神啊，他再多看这双眼睛一秒钟就会忍不住哭出来。

  
/

  
那次表白可以说是埃里克干过最冲动、最成功的事了，简直半夜睡觉梦见了都能笑出声！

  
他第二天就带着大行李袋蹲守在特查拉公寓门口，死乞白赖地求这个自我保护意识极强的omega收留昨天刚向自己告白的男朋友。

  
特查拉无奈。埃里克小心翼翼地释放出的信息素闻起来像条摇尾巴讨好的大型犬，他本来就无法拒绝自己喜欢的人，面对可怜巴巴的埃里克更是不忍心拒绝。

  
同居的那半年简直就是他妈的埃里克人生最美好的日子。我就问你：还有什么是比和特查拉在一起更能让人幸福的吗？特查拉擅长烹饪各种料理，而且每次都能合理搭配好饮食，以免让埃里克在美味和热量中难以抉择。从小被在王宫里长大的埃里克什么也不会，除了把自己最爱的苹果汁饮料堆满了冰箱，就只知道在特查拉做饭的时候黏黏糊糊地从后面抱着他。

  
埃里克从和特查拉在一起后开始习惯去便利店买润滑剂。他倒是不介意被收银员当成同A恋，反正他脸皮厚，而且为了特查拉他也愿意豁出自己这张瓦坎达王位继承人的脸。唔，润滑剂的话，他喜欢微催情，无味的那种。这也是为了特查拉，因为他的宝贝没有腺体，想要闻到他的味道只能靠把特查拉操到足够情动、从那些细小的汗珠里舔舐特查拉香甜的气息。埃里克爱死那些若有若无的信息素了，只要一点点就能满足他作alpha天性里的征服欲。他敢发誓，只要给他一条沾着特查拉味道的内裤，他就能靠这块小布料手淫到高潮。

  
说到征服欲，特查拉可太他妈能让埃里克激动了。就问这个世界上还有哪个Omega能把埃里克这种受过高强度训练的Alpha揍翻在地？边揍还边骂他不要分心不要放水？埃里克趴在地上简直兴奋地阴茎都要立起来，他从小就不想要什么软绵绵的Omega做他的王妃，特查拉这种母豹子咬伴侣的凶样简直不能让他更喜欢！

  
不过就算埃里克自我蒙蔽无数遍，也没法修改现实。毫无准备的，毫无预兆的，特查拉发现了他藏在书架里的，那枚和他一模一样的戒指。

  
这他妈还有什么好解释的？自己的枕边人就是自己杀父仇人的儿子。那张自己吻过无数次的嘴唇在对他隐瞒真相。那具自己拥抱过无数次的身体和他流着同脉的血。他们相爱，但他们不该相爱。他们应该站在悬崖上为了父辈该死的恩怨和那个该死的王位决斗。他们应该撕咬对方的喉咙，他们应该你死我活浑身是血，他们应该在知道真相的第一秒就拔刀相向，而不是像现在，像两个发情的野兽一样缠在一起干到好像再也看不到明天的太阳。

  
埃里克头一回射在特查拉的体内。他吻着特查拉的后颈说着甜蜜的道歉话，说他不该对特查拉隐瞒真相，但是他爱他，爱到让他像个白痴一样，以为继续瞒下去特查拉就不会离开他。  
“和我回去好不好，父亲做过的错事让我加倍补偿你。”埃里克在特查拉身后看不到他的表情，讨好地用舌头去去舔特查拉。

  
特查拉微微点了点头，继续听埃里克在他身后絮絮叨叨地说瓦坎达有多美，说那里有全世界的夕阳，说那里的夜空和他的眼睛一样明亮，说那里的子民一定会欢迎他的回来，无论他是以王子还是王妃的身份。

  
埃里克终于睡着了。特查拉拨开压在自己肩膀上的胳膊，轻手轻脚地挪下床。他叹气，他无法，他不能，他不可以跟他走。他无意去称为一个冷酷无情的复仇机器，但他也绝不愿意成为一个毫无原则的软蛋。这是对他自己的背叛，这是对他过去几十年里流离失所和母亲相依为命的背叛，这是对他支持自己活下去的那根最后火柴的背叛。

  
他们是兄弟，这不算是背叛爱情。特查拉安慰自己。

  
/

  
到底什么算背叛？是出卖？还是放弃？是对原有信仰的背离？还是对自己承诺的不兑现？

  
埃里克不喜欢这个词，他不想在他和特查拉之间使用这个词。

  
这不是背叛，不是背叛。

  
埃里克总是在潜意识里告诉自己：特查拉爱他不比自己爱特查拉要少。他劝说自己，特查拉的离开更多是因为父辈的恩怨喝和复仇的决心难以消解。特查拉没有背叛他，特查拉怎么会背叛他？他们之间的AO联接有多微弱，他们的爱就有又有多强烈。

  
但是他自己呢？他的欺瞒就足够合理吗？他自以为特查拉才是他们关系之间具有绝对优势的那一个，特查拉决定去留，特查拉决定开始或结束，特查拉决定他的一切决定。但直到最近他才意识到自己才他妈是那个什么都知道但又什么都隐瞒的混账东西——在他第一次接近特查拉的时候他就带着目的和特查拉完全不曾掌握的信息，第二次依旧如此。

  
他是如此卑鄙，如此无耻，如此死性不改，而他的宝贝又是一个无比倔强的温柔野兽，就算特查拉再一次离开那都是他活该，他咎由自取。

  
/

  
两个人的身上汗津津的，埃里克刚刚钻到被子下面含住了特查拉。他前后吞吐特查拉的阴茎，直到特查拉揪着他的头发射出来，特查拉的精液里有一点他信息素的味道，他想念这个。不过他拒绝了特查拉的帮忙，一个人在浴室里呆了好久才带着一身凉凉的水汽重新贴到特查拉身后。

  
现在他们沉入睡眠，后背贴着前胸，两颗心脏紧紧地靠在一起，埃里克的嘴唇印在特查拉被破坏的性腺上。

  
“别走。”

  
黑暗中，有人梦呓，也有人睁开双眼。

  
/

  
埃里克梦得乱七八糟，他梦见自己回到了和特查拉在MIT附近的小公寓，他在玻璃窗上看到特查拉，黑色又模糊的一片。但他知道那眼睛是他，那微弱到随着蝴蝶翅膀飘散的味道是他。他在看他，但又似乎是在看他的影子。如果影子也有眼睛的话，那么他就是在看影子的眼睛。

  
埃里克想拥抱他，但他伸出手，那个模糊的影子融成一片一片的布，再散成烟，化成分子，化成原子，夸克，直到不能再分解下去。

  
他的手径直穿过去。

  
/

  
埃里克在重新拥有特查拉的第89天后，再一次体验到了醒后心跳快到眩晕的紧张和慌乱 。


End file.
